It's All in the Past
by xoLeahxo
Summary: After breaking up with Amy to save her life, Shadow was able to leave his toxic lifestyle in the past. Now that he's on a brand new path, he wants to reunite with Amy. However, will Amy be able to forgive and forget about the past? Is Shadow really out of the woods yet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I regret what I've done. I didn't want things to be this way. I wanted to tell you, honestly. However, I couldn't tell you. If I would've told you, you would've looked at me differently. I know you would've judged the hell out of me. But, you should never judge the one you love. Even though my lifestyle was bad, I was still the perfect man you saw in your eyes. I had to do what I had to do. They would've hurt you or even tried to kill you if they knew that you was involved with me. So I had to end things quickly with you. I had to make sure that you will never contact me. I was looking out for your safety. Was it a stupid decision to make? Absolutely. I kick myself every single day. I often wonder….what would life be like if I would've told you everything? Would we still be together? Would you still be alive? Could we have fixed this situation together? I didn't want to take that risk of you dying, especially since your father is a chief executive officer. I know he would've tried to get me arrested. I know you must be thinking….what the hell happened?_

* * *

 _First let me introduce myself. My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. My real name is Shadow Black. I've met a beautiful girl named Amy. Amy Rose. Beautiful woman. I've been in love with her ever since I first laid eyes on her in high school. She had long pink hair, beautiful hazel green eyes, a body to die for, and she had such a sweet and innocent voice. A voice of an angel. We instantly became friends when we first met. We were friends throughout freshman year. Halfway through sophomore year, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a dream come true. However, I kept a secret from her. A secret that I knew would ruin our relationship. I was a bad guy…a criminal. I've messed with the wrong crowd of people. They had me hooked on drugs. Not extreme drugs like cocaine or heroin. Just marijuana and cigarettes. However, I would sell extreme drugs on the low to earn some extra cash. I've gotten into drive by shootings, I've went to jail many of times, I've had so many enemies trying to kill me and my 'so called friends', and I steal. I've kept that all a secret from Amy. I didn't want her to think that I'm a bad person, even though some days I felt like I was. I was never a bad boyfriend to her. I took her out on dates, I would sometimes come to her job and bring her flowers, I would listen to her if she needed someone to vent to, and I've never cheated on her. I guess you can say I was the perfect boyfriend. But, I wasn't because I was keeping secrets from her and I also lied to her numerous of times. I've lied to her about why I've went to jail, I've lied to her about my whereabouts, I've lied to her about my lifestyle. Everything. I didn't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. After we've graduated from high school, Amy gotten a full scholarship to Princeton University. She was going to major in Psychology. She always told me that she wants to become a child psychiatrist. I've always thought that she will be successful. As for me, I didn't go to college. College wasn't for me. I hated high school so why would I go to college? Amy didn't like the idea of me not going to college. Even gotten into an argument about it. However, she apologized because she knows that college is not for everyone. I apologized to her as well. I didn't tell her this but I was apologizing because the lifestyle that I was living was wrong and that I needed to change my path. Even though she didn't know about my lifestyle, it felt like she was saying to me "Shadow, you don't have to live this life. I know that you're smarter than that. Go to college, get an education, and better yourself before something happens to you." I should've listened. Ever since Amy went to college, our relationship was a little rocky at first, but we was able to get past it. When Amy was about to graduate from Princeton, our relationship went downhill, and it was my fault. My two close friends and I wanted to leave this lifestyle for good. However, it was very difficult to leave. The people that we were once friends with became our enemies. They threatened to kill our loved ones if we wanted to leave. They was afraid that if we leave, we would go straight to the police, which wasn't the case at all. I was just tired of lying to Amy and I was tired of living a fantasy lifestyle that Amy thought I lived. It was time for me to be a man and find a different path. But, they weren't buying it. They threatened to kill Amy, however I lied to them saying that Amy and I was not involved with each other. They told me that if they find out that I was lying, they will kill me and Amy. To protect Amy, I broke up with her a week before her graduation. I didn't tell her why I was breaking up with her in fear that she would tell her father. I could hear the hurt in her voice. She said that she hated me and never wanted to speak to me again. After the breakup, I was incomplete without her. Nothing would make me happier than to be with her again. However, her life was saved, which was more important than my needs. I was able to end all ties with my old lifestyle. Even though I left with bullet wounds, a bloody face, and a broken arm, I made it out alive. It's been three years since all of this has happened. I'm in school for mechanical engineering, I have a steady job working at a mechanics shop, and I have my own apartment and car. Now that I finally put my childish lifestyle to rest, I'm ready to find Amy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Present Day_

I woke up dreaming about Amy again. I wonder how she's doing. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…oh geez I hope not. Nobody can treat her better than me. I turned over to my left and looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:15am. It was time for me to get ready for work. I got out of bed and took my routine 15 minute shower. After I got dressed, I can hear my stomach crying out for food. I have at least 30 minutes until it was time for me to leave. I cooked me some homemade pancakes with some scrambled eggs. I remember when I spent the night over Amy's house while her parents was on vacation. It was the best week of my life. One night for dinner, we had a cooking contest to see who can cook the best pancakes and scrambled eggs. I'm not really into cooking, but I know Amy was a good cook. She won hands down. Her pancakes was as soft as pillows and her scrambled eggs actually tasted like scrambled eggs. Unlike mine, where my pancakes were 97% burnt and small and my scrambled eggs tasted like cardboard. Don't ask me how my scrambled eggs tasted like cardboard, it just did. After 10 minutes of daydreaming, I realized that it was time for me to go to work. I rushed out the door and into my car. My job wasn't that far from my apartment. Depending on traffic, it was about a 30 minute drive. I'm always early to work. I usually take this time to think about how am I going to find Amy. I don't even know if she still lives in New Jersey. I wish I knew where to find her. I arrived to work around 8:40am, I always go to the break room for some coffee and to think about Amy. I went to the breakroom and saw Espio and Mighty talking about the latest basketball game that was on last night.

"What's up?" I asked when I walked over to the coffee machine.

"Bro, let me tell you how Mighty owes me 80 bucks!" Espio said. "We made a bet to see who will win last night's basketball game. My money was on Jayhawks and he picked the Crusaders. Maaaaan, the final score was 109 to 92. Pay up, Mighty!"

Mighty rolled his eyes, "I told you, when it's payday, I'll give you the money!"

I laughed, "Just don't forget that you owe him money. Remember the last time we made a bet during the super bowl, you haven't paid me money until three months later. You tried so hard to avoid me, but after I beat your ass, you finally gave up."

"Whatever! Whatever! This time is different. Espio is on some ninja type shit. Who knows what type of weapons he probably has on him."

"You'll find out if I don't get my money on payday!" It was starting to get busy at the shop, so we decided to clock in early to help. All day at work, I kept thinking about my beautiful Rose. I wonder how her day at work is going. I hope she has an amazing day today. Around 12:30pm, it was time for lunch. I could not wait because I was hungry as hell. After I clocked out, I realized that I forgot to make my lunch in the morning. This is what happens when you daydream about your ex that you haven't seen in years. I went into my wallet to see how much money I had. $20 dollars. More than enough money to get something cheap from Wawa. There was a Wawa right across the street from my job, so thankfully I didn't have to drive. I walked over to Wawa and ordered the usual, an Italian Panini with sun dried tomato pesto, a soft pretzel and a Pepsi. Amy and I would go to Wawa all the time, especially during the summer when they have the foot long hoagies for $5 dollars. Her favorite was the roasted chicken hoagie with a Wawa brand orange drink. It was literally her drug. As I was waiting for my Panini to get done, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Shadow…is that you?" I turned around and I smirked. Well what do you know, it was my worst enemy/best friend from high school, Sonic. "Wow…it is you! I haven't seen you since high school! You look…stronger."

"And you still look like the same blue idiot from school." I laughed and gave him a hug. Sonic was one of my closet friends in high school. I guess you can say that we was rivals. We used to compete with each other all the time, especially during gym class. We would purposely play on the opposite team in dodge ball to see who can kick out who. But, if we played on the same team, we was unstoppable. Sometimes, Amy, Sonic, his girlfriend Sally and I would go on double dates. We even used to compete to see who can finish their food faster. Unfortunately, we fell off after we graduated high school. Even though I sometimes hated this dude, I was glad to see him again.

"Hahaha, it looks like you're still a lame ass who can't even come up with new material. Anyways, how you been?"

"I've been better, Sonic. Ever since Amy and I broke up, I've been a little bit over the edge."

"Yeaaah, Sally told me how Amy was extremely upset and shocked over the whole situation."

"I didn't want to break up with her, Sonic. Honestly. But, I had no choice."

"No choice? What do you mean by that?" Sonic said while scratching his head.

"ORDER NUMBER 785!" said the Wawa employee.

I grabbed my Panini and looked over at Sonic, "It's a long story bro."

Sonic looked at his watch, "Well I'm on my lunch break, so I have time."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Sonic drove us to a big park that is five minutes away from my job so we can sit in the car to eat and talk. Since me and him had about an hour left until work, it was a good time to talk about what happened between Amy and me. "Ok bro, what did you mean when you said that you had no choice? Did somebody set you up or something?"

I took a deep breath, "Not quite. Look, what I'm getting ready to tell you stays between us, ok? I'm not really proud of my past."

Sonic nodded his head, "I promise I won't tell anybody."

I sighed, "Well…ever since Maria died, I've been such an emotional wreck. She was my best friend who I told everything to. She used to listen to all my problems and she always seen the brighter things in a dark situation. Before I met Amy, I got involved with the wrong crowd of people. They've gotten me hooked up in some illegal shit. But, I didn't care because I was making a lot of money and I thought these people were my friends. Honest to God, I wish I would've met Amy before I started messing with these people. I wanted to end this deadly path I was on. Not only to save my life, but to be the man that Amy deserved. I kept lying and lying to her….straight to her face. I was ashamed to tell Amy about my lifestyle because I was afraid that she would look at me differently and end our relationship. Plus…her father was a cop. Amy reminds me so much of Maria. That's why I didn't want her to leave out of my life. When I tried to leave my old lifestyle, they threatened to hurt Amy. So I had to lie and say that Amy and I are not associated with each other. To be on the safe side, I had to break up with her. Do I regret it? Every single day of my life. It's been three years since I've seen and talked to Amy. I wish I can find her and tell her everything. I want to tell her that I'm sorry. If I'm lucky, maybe she'll take me back. But, I wouldn't be surprised if she still hates me."

Sonic looked at his feet, "Shadow…Amy doesn't hate you anymore. She's gotten over the situation. Yes, she still feels some type of way about everything, but she's not mad anymore. She still talks about you. She wonders if you're ok and how your life is going. In my opinion, Shadow, she's never stopped loving you. But, I think she's afraid to come in contact with you because she doesn't want the pain to come back."

"I understand her concerns, but this time…..things will be different. I'm a new and improved man with much more to offer now. I go to college, I'm a mechanic, I have my own apartment, I have my own car and I make money the honest way. I wish I could talk to her again."

Sonic looked up at me with a tiny smile, "Well you know….her birthday is coming up soon." My eyes widen. HER BIRTHDAY! Shit, how could I forget Amy's birthday that quickly! She's turning 26 this year. "Sally and I are planning on throwing her a surprise party at my place. You're more than welcome to come."

I smiled, "I would love to come. Hopefully she will be happy to see me."

"Trust me, Shadow. She will be."

* * *

Sonic dropped me off at my job and we've exchanged numbers. "It was nice running into you today, Shadow. Let's keep in touch for now on. Maybe one night we can go to the bar with the fellas."

"I would like that…..Sonic…thanks again man. It feels good to talk to someone once in a while."

Sonic smiled, "Hey, what are friends for? Alright man, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you around!" As Sonic drove off, my heart skipped a beat. I will finally be reunite with my beautiful Rose. I have to make sure I get her a wonderful present. What should I get her? Jewelry, lingerie, clothes, there's so much to choose from. All day at work, I couldn't stop smiling. The guys were all laughing at me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was seeing my Amy Rose. After work was finished, I had to get ready for my night classes. Thank God I only had these classes on Mondays and Wednesdays. I was always tired to go classes, but I had to go. I know that it will be worth it in the end. I got home around 8:00pm. I was too tired to cook anything, so I popped a TV Dinner in the microwave. I sat at the dining room table and started to eat. The only sounds I can hear is my chewing and my TV playing in the living room. Sometimes I get lonely being in this apartment by myself. I don't have anyone to communicate with unless I play PlayStation online with my friends. Other than that, it's just me myself and I. After dinner, I cleaned up my mess and turned off the living room TV. I took a 20 minute shower before heading off to bed. In my dreams, I was happily married with Amy. We ended up having twins. One boy and one girl. The boy was named Mason Black. The girl was named Peyton Black. We lived in a beautiful two story three bedroom house in the suburbs. We had an extra third room just in case we decided to have another baby. But for now, it was my man cave. I played all my video games there and I also put in a pull out couch just in case I was in the dog house. I didn't want this dream to end. Maybe one day, I can turn this dream into a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

May 18th, a week before Amy's 26th birthday. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and I don't have classes or work over the weekends. Today was the perfect day to go hunting for Amy's gift. Sonic and Sally wanted to tag along with me because they didn't get her gift yet. We decided to take a trip to the King of Prussia mall in Pennsylvania. I've never been to that mall before, but I heard it's a very nice mall. I decided to pick them up since it was my idea to go to the King of Prussia mall. We arrived at the mall and Sally instantly knew where she wanted to get her gift from.

"I know Amy loves Bath and Body Works, so we can go there first." I followed Sonic and Sally to Bath and Body Works. While walking behind them, Sonic and Sally started to hold hands. Isn't third wheeling fun? We got to Bath and Body Works and I've seen signs everywhere saying sale. They had one sale going on today, buy three get one for free. I used to buy Amy Bath and Body Works all the time back in high school, so I decided to watch Sally shop. However, I did buy myself some lotion and cologne in the men's section. I need to smell good for Amy. She used to love smelling me whenever we hung out. After we left, Sonic wanted to make a trip over to the Hallmark store.

"Bros, I know Amy always wanted a figurine ever since I accidentally broke hers on New Year's….hehehe."

I rolled my eyes, "Sonic….why would you break her figurine?"

"I can't control what I do when I'm drunk." Sonic said while scratching his head.

"Oh yeah? Well I can't control what my foot does when I kick it so far up your ass."

Sally laughed, "Ugh, even after high school, you two still manage to annoy me." We arrived to the Hallmark store and I definitely didn't want to get something here for Amy. This is a grandma's store in my opinion. Sonic saw an angel and butterfly figurines that Amy would like.

"I'll get her both. Just in case I break this one, she'll have a backup one!" Sonic said while laughing.

I looked over at Sonic, "That won't be happening. This time, I'll be there to make sure none of her shit gets destroyed by your clumsy ass." After he paid for the figurines, I still had to figure out what to get her.

Sally grabbed my shoulder, "I know what you should get Amy." Before I can even say something, Sally grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the mall to….Victoria's Secret. Oh geez. I haven't been in here since two months after Amy and I graduated from high school. She wanted to buy new panties for when she goes to Princeton. I was a little nervous being inside Victoria's Secret to be honest. I didn't want to be in there, but for Amy I did. I remember she got so mad when I picked out some ugly panties for her. "Amy keeps complaining about how her thongs are too small for her. Her butt gotten bigger, Shadow. Like HUGE!" I began to blush. I've always thought that Amy had a nice plump butt. But, if it's as huge as Sally makes it out to be, it makes me even more excited to see her.

"You and Shadow go ahead. I smell chili dogs!" Sonic said as he walked away licking his lips. I didn't know what to get Amy at Victoria's Secret. Amy never really liked the stuff I picked out for her. I'm glad that Sally is able to help me. She picked out two pink lingeries that Amy would love. One was pink babydoll lingerie and the other was a pink teddy lingerie. Too many nasty thoughts running in my head. We make our way over the panties section of Victoria's Secret and they was having a sale on underwear. Buy seven for $27 dollars. She picked out two pink thongs, three red lace thongs, one black thong, and one blue thong. She gave them all to me. I felt a little embarrassed to be holding two lingeries and seven thongs. Love makes you do crazy things. After I paid for the items, we had to go find Sonic. We saw Sonic's fat ass eating in the food court with three chili dogs in his hand.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Dammit, Sonic. You always know how to make a complete idiot of yourself in public."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "But, you still love me. That's all that matters to me."

"I'm starting to question why." Sally laughed.

* * *

 _Shadow's Dream_

 _I had a dream about her tonight. In a sexual way, of course. I dreamed about the first time we had sex for the first time. We were both juniors at the time. It was that same week her parents was on vacation, so we was able to have sex at her place. My parents didn't mind me staying over her place. My dad even gave me condoms. She was a virgin, but I wasn't. After we finished eating our Pizza Hut, she turned off the TV so we can talk. We had a great conversation, until she brought up sex. She told me that she was still a virgin, but she wanted me to lose her virginity. I widen my eyes, "Are….are you sure you want to do this, Amy. I won't pressure you into doing something you're uncomfortable with."_

 _She smiled, "Shadow….I love you and I know that you and I are meant to be together. I'm ready." She pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. Our lips locked passionately together, our tongues dancing together like beauty and the beast. I felt my little man get excited. She looked down and smiled. "Looks like someone is excited." She gets on her knees and started to unzip my pants. She pulled him out, and had a shocked look on her face. "Shadow….I…..I didn't know you was huge."_

 _I smirked, "Well, I'm not a bragger. I rather show you than tell you." She grabs it in begins going to work. I leaned my head back in satisfaction. I kept moving her head up and down on my little man. For a virgin, she's pretty good. I've never had a girl go down on me so good in my life. After about five minutes, I was ready to fuck. She was already naked. I lift her and put her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "I know that you're a virgin, so I'll go slowly, ok?" She nodded her head. After I put the condom on, I slowly pushed my little man inside her and she let out a tiny moan. She….felt….amazing. I thrusted in and out of her as slowly as I can. I didn't want to cause any pain to her. I can see that she was enjoying herself because she kept smiling and licking her lips. I kissed her all on her neck, leaving butterfly trails all down from neck to her breasts. For a small and petite girl, she had huge breasts. I licked and sucked on her nipples while she moaned in my ear to not stop. I started to pick up the pace when she told me to go faster. I can feel her nails digging deeper into my back the faster I went. I sucked all on her neck and ended up giving her hickies. I thrust inside her as fast as I could because I was almost finished. She screamed out the top of her lungs._

" _YES SHADOW, RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!" she screamed. After about 30 seconds, I came. I moaned while I came inside my condom. She unwrapped her legs around me and smiled. "Wow, Shadow. That was amazing! We have to do it again!"_

 _I fell onto the couch all sweaty and drained. I looked at her and smirked, "Not right now, my beautiful Rose. I'm completely drained. Maybe later on tonight, we can start round two."_

 _She smiled, "You're right." She put her shirt and her pants back on and I put my pants back on. "I'll go make us some hot coco and we can watch some anime."_

 _I smirked, "Sounds like a plan….oh, and Amy?"_

 _She turned around, "Yeah?"_

" _We have to buy you some makeup so we can hide those hickies."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

May 25th, Amy's birthday. The day that I'll see Amy. The best part is that she has no idea that I'll be here, even though she has no idea that Sally and Sonic are throwing her a party. I walked into Sonic's house and heard the music blasting. They was playing Beautiful Stranger by Madonna. How ironic. This must be Sally's playlist because Sonic doesn't listen to pop music. I brought in some fruit salad for everyone to enjoy. I didn't want to come over empty handed. I was reunited with a lot of my friends from high school.

"Well well well, looks who's here." Rouge said with a smirk. "How you doing big boy? You better behave yourself."

I laughed, "Nice to see you too, Rouge. Say, where's Knuckles?"

"He's grilling in the backyard," she said while rubbing her stomach.

"Are…..are you expecting? I apologize if you're not." It was obvious that she was. Her stomach was huge! She was never fat in high school.

"Yes I am. I'm 6 ½ months pregnant"

"Wow, congratulations! Are you having a boy or a girl?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't want to know the sex of the baby. Knuckles knows though. We're planning on having a gender revealed baby shower before my due date. My due date is September 13th, so the baby shower be on Labor Day. You're more than welcome to come."

"Thank you. I definitely will."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Shadow. I'm going to see if the hamburgers are done."

"Nice seeing you too, Rouge. And congrats again!" I made my way to the backyard to see who else was here besides Rouge and Knuckles. I see Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tikal, Big and Sonic. It was a small gathering with all of our close friends. I was happily greeted by everyone in the backyard. Some of them was surprised to even see me here.

Sonic came up to me and gave me a high-five, "Nice that you could make it, Shadow."

"Thanks man for inviting me. Where's Sally?"

"She took Amy out to the spa. When they're done, she'll bring Amy over here. Amy just thinks her and Sally are just drinking at the house. When they're outside, we'll go hide and jump out and say 'SURPRISE!'"

"Ok I got you." I was having a great time at this surprise party with the old squad. It was nice to mingle and talk to everyone about their life after high school. I ended up playing spades with Sonic, Knuckles and Silver.

"SONIC YOU FUCKING CHEAT! SOMEONE ELSE NEEDS TO DEAL!" Knuckles yelled.

"Whaaaat? How am I cheating?" laughed Sonic.

"You're secretly picking the cards YOU want every time you deal! That's how you keep winning."

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, buddy. Maybe if you knew how to play spades, then you probably would be winning, you idiot."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Knuckles flipped over the table and started choking Sonic. It was always funny to see these two fight. I remember when him and Sonic got into a huge fight in the lunch room. Maaan, it was the best lunch period ever. He beat the shit out of Sonic. School was pretty boring after they both got suspended.

I saw Tails running outside from inside of the house to Sonic. "Sonic! Amy and Sally are here!"

"Ugh, Knuckles get off of me! EVERYBODY HIDE, AMY'S HERE!" We all panicked to find a place to hide. Big and I hid behind a shed, Knuckles hid under the table, Rouge and Cream was hiding in the shed, Sonic, Tails and Silver hid behind three big trash cans, and Cosmo, Blaze, and Tikal hid on the side of the house. My heart was racing faster than a race car. I was extremely scared and nervous. I was scared because I didn't know how Amy will feel about seeing me again. I was nervous because what would I say to her? Hello? How are you? I have so much to say to her that I don't know where to begin. I was counting down the seconds until Amy came outside. _5_. My face was starting to get sweaty. _4_. I felt a tightness in my chest. _3_. My knees was starting to get weak. _2_. My whole body began to shake. _1_. HOLY SHIT SHE'S HERE!

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY!" Everyone came out of their hiding place clapping their hands. I widen my eyes. Oh….my….God. Amy has gotten more beautiful, if that's possible. She has always been beautiful. She was still short with her cute little 5'5 self. Her hair was longer than before, but she had it up in a long ponytail. She wore a pink sundress showing off her beautiful body. What strikes me as surprising is that she was wearing glasses. She never wore glasses before. Either way, she still looked beautiful.

"Thank you, everybody! I…." she stopped in mid-sentence when she laid her eyes on me. "Sha….Shadow? Is that you?"

I blushed, "Yes, it's me. Happy Birthday, Amy." I saw the hurt in her face, and she ran inside the house. "AMY WAIT!" I called out to her. I followed her inside the house until we ended up in the basement. "Amy, why are you running away from me? Please stop and talk to me. Do you hate me?" She stopped in her tracks and turned towards me.

"Shadow….I don't hate you. But, seeing you again brings back so many memories. Painful memories. There's so many things running through my head right now. Why did you break up with me? Wasn't I good girlfriend to you? What did I do wrong? Was you secretly cheating on me?" Each word was like a stab in my heart. For her to think negative of herself made me feel like shit. She deserves the truth.

"I've never cheated on you in my life, Amy. Swear to God. You was a good girlfriend. Actually, you was a great girlfriend. A perfect girlfriend. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So, if I was this perfect girlfriend you claimed I was, why did we break up?"

I sighed, "Amy…..we need to have a talk."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

I found two chairs in Sonic's basement that Amy and I could sit on and talk. She opened up her and sat down and waited for me until I was ready. I sat down and looked Amy into her beautiful hazel green eyes. "So in order for me to tell you why we broke up, I have to tell you everything from the beginning. Before I met you, there was a girl named Maria, who was my best friend. I never told you about Maria because it's still painful to talk about. Her father, Mr. Robotnik, and my parents thought that Maria and I would end up being together. I thought that way, too. However, one day, her father came to my house saying that Maria was missing and that she was supposed to be home hours ago. My parents, her father and I had a search party to look for her. I found Mara dead. She had gunshot wounds all over her body. The police came and took her away. The police said that an investigation team is on Maria's case. Ever since she died, I was never the same. She was best friend. The only friend I had. Yes, I had Sonic and the gang, but at that time I wasn't close to them as I am today. They took too long with the investigation, I had no one to talk to and I lost my only best friend, so I ended up messing with the wrong kind of people who I thought cared about me. People who made me do illegal things and got me hooked up with drugs. I was in and out of jail numerous of times, even after we started dating. I wasn't the perfect boyfriend you thought I was. I've lied to you so many times because I didn't want you to find out the type of lifestyle that I was living. I was afraid that it would've ended our relationship, I was afraid that you was going to tell your father on me and have me arrested. I know, it was selfish of me to lie to you in order to please my wants, and I'm truly sorry. I broke up with you because those people threatened to kill you. Two of my friends and I wanted out of this lifestyle, however, they threatened to kill the ones we love. When they mentioned you, I lied and told them that you and I aren't involved with each other. To save your life, I had to break up with you. I had to make sure that you would never contact me. I didn't want you to die because of my life choices. Trust me, Amy. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. But, at that time I had no choice. You remind me so much of Maria and the thought of me losing someone I really care about scared me. Fortunately, I was able to leave my deadly path. They tried to kill and told me that the only way out is death. One of my friends didn't make it out alive, but me and the other guy did. I wanted you back, I swear I did. But, I had to fix my life before I ever tried to get back with you. Now, here I am, working as a mechanic, in college, owning my own apartment and car, making money the honest way. I would love for you to be my girlfriend again, but I understand if you don't want me anymore. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Amy stood up from her seat and yelled, "So throughout this entire relationship, you lied to me?"

"Yes, Amy, and I apologize for that."

"Why couldn't you just told me the truth? I could've gotten you help! Yes, my dad is a cop, but he could've helped you! We could've fixed this situation together as boyfriend and girlfriend! No, all you was doing was being selfish and thinking about yourself! And then you have the nerve to tell me that you want me back? How can I trust you ever again? Are you going to keep anymore secrets away from me?"

"No, Amy. I promise! I swear I'll tell you everything for now on!"

Amy shook her head, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't think that I can ever forgive you…..you broke my heart." That sentence felt like a stab in the heart. She turned her back on me and began to cry. She was right…we would've fixed this situation together. I was being selfish and thinking about myself. How can I prove to her that she can trust me again? I stood up from my seat and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Rose. Everything you said was right. I'm sorry that I brung back painful memories. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday." I walked back upstairs with my head hanging low. Too ashamed to even stay here, I left.

"Hey, Shadow, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Sonic. I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for the invite man. I'll see you around." I got into my car and drove off. While I was driving to the liquor store, the sky turned cloudy and dark. Next thing you know, it was pouring rain and thundering. Perfect weather that matched my mood. I ran inside the liquor store and decided to get me some Hennessy. I wanted to forget that this day existed. Hours later, I was sitting in the dining room depressed and angry with myself. Amy's words still haunting me.

' _I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't think that I can ever forgive you'_

' _You broke my heart'_

' _You broke my HEART'_

' _You broke MY HEART'_

' _You BROKE MY HEART'_

' _YOU BROKE MY HEART'_

My thoughts was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. "Ugh, who can that be?" I got up and walked to the door. "Go away! I'm too drunk and depressed!"

 _ ***Knocks at door***_

"I said go away!"

 _ ***Knocks at door***_

"Sonic if this is you, go away before I beat your ass!"

 _ ***Bangs at door***_

I swing open the door, "I said go a….." To my surprise….it was Amy…wearing the pink the babydoll lingerie that I bought her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Amy? What are you doing here in this bad weather? How did you found out I live here?" I said. I was happy but then again I was confused.

"I cannot deny my feelings anymore, Shadow. I still love you and I want you bad. After you left, I felt so bad being cold to you. After the party was over, Sonic, Sally and I had a long conversation about you. They admit that what you did was stupid and selfish, but at the end of the day, the love that you have for me is 100% real and genuine. They wished that you had made better decision, but they said that you do deserve a second chance. They told me where you lived at, so I drove over here." Amy rushes inside and shuts the door and kisses me passionately. You have no idea how happy I am now. She stops kissing me after she sees the bottle of Hennessy. "Have you been drinking tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm somewhat drunk."

"Oh yeah," said Amy, "Let's have drunk sex"

"Seriously?" I said all excitedly. "Well shit, let's go!" I gave Amy an extra shot glass and poured her and myself a shot glass. "Let's see who can drink the most shots. Loser has to buy lunch tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal," smiled Amy. Amy and I had shots after shots after shots. We was both tied, until Amy threw up on the kitchen floor.

"Yes! I won," I said, then I threw up afterwards. We was both extremely drunk and right in that moment, Amy looked like a snack, despite the fact that we threw up. Instead of cleaning up the throw up, I took her right into my room and laid her down on the bed. I was still admiring her body in the lingerie that I bought her. I took off her pink panties and opened her legs. She grabbed my head and pushed me down to her woman cave and I started to eat her like thanksgiving dinner. This is my first time actually going down on Amy and it definitely won't be my last. She tasted so sweet like candy and she was very wet. The room was filled with her satisfying moans. My tongue went deep inside out, just fucking her with my tongue. She moaned louder and louder each time I went deeper inside her.

"COME ON AND FUCK ME!" the drunk Amy yelled.

"H-Hold on! I gotta go get a condom," I said while getting up.

"I mean…I know that I-I'm going to have k-kids by you, so why not start it n-ow," said Amy

"Look baby, I'm not that type of g-guy." I went into my drawer and found a condom that I've been saving for this moment. I'll get more tomorrow. I slipped the condom onto my now hard little man, I got on top of her and slowly put it deep inside.

"Ohhhh yes, Shadow," she moaned. I leaned down and kissed her while I thrusted in and out of her fast. Her mouth tasted like throw up, but I didn't care because mine probably tasted like throw up and her woman cave mixed together. I untied her babydoll lingerie and exposed her beautiful breasts. Still wonderful and pink as I remembered. Her breast gotten extremely bigger, which made me even hornier. I leaned down and began to suck on her nipples as she filled the room with her moans. I thrusted in and out of her for a good ten minutes until she pushed me off of her. "I w-wanna get ontop!" said a horny Amy. I laid down on my back with my manhood still standing strong. She got ontop of me and I can see the pleasure in her face when her cave swallowed my entire manhood. She started to bounce up and down on my manhood while I just laid there staring at her huge breasts bouncing up and down. She leaned down and bounced her breasts in my face to let me have a taste. I was in heaven…..but it came to an end when my manhood got too excited and let out all this white creamy liquid. She got off of me trying to catch her breath. She turned to me and laid on my chest. "That was amazing. Too bad we won't remember this in the morning."

"It's ok, Amy. We will make more beautiful memories when we are sober." I said. It was starting to get late, so I gave Amy one of my T-shirts to sleep in. She laid her head passionately on my chest and I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my beautiful Rose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Damn that was best damn sex I've had in years. I've been holding that in for forever. I looked over at my beautiful Rose sleeping. I would ask her for some morning sex but this hangover is killing me. So I decided to make her breakfast in bed. I got up and went into the kitchen trying to decide what to cook her. I know that she loves my famous homemade waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. I made her 3 waffles with a tall glass of orange juice and scrambled eggs. I walked into the room and she was still fast asleep. "Amy…Amy wake up. I made you breakfast." I tapped her on the shoulder and her eyes started to open alittle. "Hey beautiful, good morning."

"Good morning," smiled Amy, "Awww, you made me breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you," I said.

"Well I'm surprised. Thank you!" Amy said as she sat up and started eating her breakfast.

"So Amy, now that you're back in my life again….what are we? Are we….friends or more than friends?"

"I would love for us to be together again, Shadow, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"I'm scared that I'm going to get lied to again. I'm scared that you will leave me in the dark again."

"Amy, I'm sorry that I put you through this. If I can go back in time and fix my mistakes I would. But now you're back in my life, I'm very blessed and I'm not losing you again. I promise that I will never have you feel like that ever again. I understand if you want to take things slow with me."

"To be honest, I wanna pick up where we left off…..even though things were rocky while I was in college."

"Whatever you want, Amy. I will make it happen. So…..are we officially dating again?"

Amy smiled, "As long as you promise that you will never lie to me and keep secrets from me ever again."

"I promise, my Rose." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Amy and I will never stop loving you. I promise to protect you with all my strength.

"I love you, too. And I promise to stop being a bitch," we both laughed as she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

" _So...he's still alive ain't he?"_

" _Y-Yes, sir. Our inside snitch just confirmed that he's still living…"_

" _I don't get it, boss. He leaves us for good and he paid his price back. Why do you still want him?_

" _Just because he leaves our crew and we almost beat him to death, that doesn't mean that he's going away scott free. He still owes me a very large amount. He knew what he signed up for being joining our crew. The only way out is through a body bag. He still know our secrets and what we do…"_

" _But boss….he never went to the police with this information…."_

" _It doesn't matter….he still knows our secrets. And for that he has to die. Life is unfair sometimes, but it is what it is."_

" _So what do you want us to do, Boss? Find him and kill him?"_

" _Oh no, I want to make this game fun. I want our inside snitch to get every single detail from him. And when we have enough information, we will go in for the kill. So for now just relax and let our inside snitch do all the work. When the time comes…..he will die_.


End file.
